Unshed Tears
by BrokenRosePetals
Summary: How do you stop crying when the only one that could make you stop is the one that made you cry in the first place? Exactly. You can't. MainCharacter/Skye
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I'm just trying this story out- if it doesn't do good, I'll take it off of . So, review please? And, yeah, I know it's kinda stupid, me saying review before anyone even reads the story yet. Oh well. And, Julia is the main character, except she's the brown haired one in the Another Wonderful Life.

Disclaimer- No, I DON'T own Harvest Moon. I don't see why you would think I do.

. . .

"Honestly, Skye, you really need to learn how to make up the bed once in awhile." I shook my head at Skye, my husband, and sighed as I ran a hand through my auburn locks. Skye grinned.

"Really, Julia. Do you honestly think I need to learn how to make a bed with my awesome cooking skills? And my, 'Chick-Beam? Hehehe." He asked, but was interrupted when I commented,

"Your 'Chick-Beam' that never worked on me."

"That may be so, but I do still have my awsome cooking skills. Heh." Skye shot back, still grinning. It was true; he could cook the best curry I had ever tasted, even though he never told anybody he could cook outside the family.

"Mama! Me and Hayden want some food! So does Hunter and Alice." Amy, my four year old daughter cried, while pointing to her twin, Hayden, and their two year old siblings, who were also twins, Hunter and Alice.

"Sorry, honey." I sighed and gave Amy and her siblings some fresh milk from the cows yesterday, and then gave them the omelettes I had made a second ago, but forgot to give to them.

"What about me?" Skye whined. I snorted.

"You have cold Fine Curry in the fridge. Eat it." I shot back. He stuck his tongue out childishly and said he was going to feed Rain, Wisteria, Rocket, and Speedy, our horses, and left the spacious house.

"Mama, can I go play wit Natalie? After me and Hayden do da dishes?" Amy asked cutely. How could I say no to that? I sighed as I gathered up Skye and my dishes, along with Hunter's and Alice's.

"Yes, but make sure Muffy watches you. I really do prefer you to play with Rina, though..." I mused. Natalie was Muffy and Griffin's daughter, and Rina was Marlin's and Celia's daughter. Frankly, even though Muffy and I were the best of friends, she didn't watch kids too well, in my opinion.

"I wanted me and Rina and Natalie and Fawna and Luna to play, too, but everybody cept Natalie's gone. So it justs uses." Amy replied sweetly. Fawna was Nami and Gustafa's girl, and Luna was Rock's and Lumina's girl.

"If so, only go to the Goddess Pond and The Turtle Pond, and both times, only go if Auntie Muffy is watching, and go to The Turtle Pond only if Auntie Muffy AND Granny Nina are watching. Got it?" I asked sternly, but then added, "And make sure you both go to piano lessons at Auntie Romana's at 3 to 4, and be home by 5."

"Okies, Mama!" They answered obidiently.

"Crap..." I muttered. "Oh, and before you leave, take Hunter and Alice to Auntie Ruby!" I added yet again.

"Okies Mama!" They answered yet again, as they were putting their now clean dishes away, and now were taking Hunter and Alice out the door.

I sighed. Those kids were a handful, and we didn't have enough help on the farm; Skye and I.

I looked into the house once more, before putting my hair into its signature ponytail and going outside to water the cabbage, turnips, strawberries, cucumbers, and potatoes.

I was soon done, and went into the wide stable where we kept our horses, and found Skye there, brushing them. "Falling for horses now, huh?" I teased. He didn't even flinch; he was used to me coming in unexpectedly.

"If you want to call yourself a horse, then, yes, I'm falling for horses." He answered in his smooth, melodic, masculine, tempting voice. I mentally shivered. He was good. Real good.

"God, you can't let me win at least once, can you?" I asked, irritated. He grinned my favorite lopsided grin that was oh-so tempting.

"Nope." Was all he said. I sighed. He was such a child sometimes! A very handsome, smooth talking child, might I add...Oh! Whatever!

"Skye, I've watered the plants. Can you take care of the animals? I need to take last weeks eggs, milk, and wool to town today. I should be back by 6:30. Have dinner ready for the kids at 5:30." I asked, or more like commanded.

"Fine with me. What am I supposed to fix?" I closed my eyes and tried to suppress a giggle as I stuffed a fist in my mouth. It didn't matter what I told him to fix; with him it would be the same thing. Some kind of curry. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll fix candied yams and yellow curry with milk to drink." He answered my unasked question. Good. Atleast there wouldn't be _only_ curry.

"Okay. Remember, try not to trash the house while I'm gone. And don't let the girls get into my clothes- By the way, I'm wearing my Best Friends to town." He dropped his mouth open and closed it many times- while I grinned. Best Friends was his favorite outfit of mine- since when I wore it it was a teal blue- and that was his favorite color. I didn't wear it much, though. Only to town and festivals.

"Bye!" I said sweetly, and kissed him on the cheek, when he turned and made it a full mouth kiss. He called me Madamiouselle, because he said he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Selfish bastard.

"Bu-bye, Madamiouselle." he answered in his oh so wonderful voice, and I left.

I was about to cross the bridge that let's you go toward Vesta's Farm, when I saw Nina there. She smiled at me. "Have a load there, don't you, dear?" She mused happily. I smiled warmly.

"Yes, but I have to get it to town. I wanted Skye to go, but I decided that me going would be for the good, since I want to see Ellen and Trent's child, Faith." I answered. I guess I wouldn't be home at 6:30, after all. Oh well; I loved talking to this old woman.

"Oh, yes! Faith was born a year ago, wasn't she? Ruby brought some pictures back one day, and let Galen and I see them." She squealed like a teenage girl. I laughed.

"I'll tell you how she's doing, if you like, when I get back." I answered. She nodded hopefully.

"I wish you could, dear." She answered, then said she must be going. I smiled and looked at my watch. Oh crap! It was already 2:30! I better hurry! Squealing, I ran past Vesta's Farm with a quick wave and hello, and soon found myself on the familiar rocky mountain path toward Mineral Town, when I saw Nami a bit ahead of me. Huffing, I ran toward her. She looked at me in surprise.

"You going to town, for your weekly shipments?" She asked, clearly amused. I scowled.

"No, I'm going to town to cheat on Skye." I growled. She snorted.

"If I were Lumina with total inoccence, I would have believed that. But I don't. Gustafa tries it all the time." She snorted again.

"Nami, I've been meaning to ask you, what's it like to LIVE in a hippy tent with a hobo, a daughter, and a son?" I mused. She laughed.

"It's _hell_. Gustafa can't cook shit. And, neither can I. So, we usually eat stuff from the Inn. I'm going grocery shopping today, though. I haven't had to in weeks." She answered.

"Really? Skye usually cooks at our house, though he doesn't like to admit it. He usually cooks curry, though. Better than the crap I make, though. I can't cook shit either, Nami." I grumbled the last part.

Soon we were in town, and I waved Nami off saying I had to go to the Poultry Farm, which was mostly true. I wanted to do a couple other things, though. "Hey, Lillia! Rick! Karen! Where's little Rose?" I yelled when I walked through the door. Lillia smiled at me.

"Rose is at the beach, with her expecting Mommy. Rick is upstairs, and, as you already know, Popuri lives with Kai on the beach with their newly born son, Kain." She answered happily. I squealed.

"Karen is expecting again?" I asked incrediestly. Karen said she loved being a Mom, but said she didn't want to try it twice.

"Yes, she is. And, guess what?" Lillia asked, excited.

"What?" I asked as I put all my eggs in her storage bin; duck and chicken. We were outside now.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but, I just can't hold it in! Look excited when May tells you. Well...Stu and May are engaged! They plan on taking over Barley's Farm when he gets in such old age he can't do it anymore, which, despite him saying otherwise, is probably around the corner." Lillia mused at the last part. I sighed happily. The Mineral Town gossip was better than Forget-Me-Not Valley's!

"Really? Married? You don't think it's because May is pregnant, do you? She looked a little big the last time I seen her..." I guessed.

"Oh, I know! That rumor has been going around forever, and right now, between you and me, yesterday, when she was bringing some milk, May told me she WAS pregant, and it was twins! She says she's naming the girl April, and the boy Adam. But, they're so young, aren't they?" Lillia asked. I nodded vigorously. They were only 16!

"Anyhoo, Mary and Alex are doing great. Their little girl, Quinn, and their other little girl, Elizabeth, along with their two boys, Nathan and Ryan, must be a handful. Oh, and Claire and Grey are going great, too. With their kids, Sarah and Melissa and Tyler. Oh, and Elli and Trent are just perfect! Faith and their just born daughter, Hope, are perfect. Ellen is ecstatic about grandkids. Oh! And, Ann and Cliff are doing great, with their kids Annabella, Isabella, and Maybella. Oh, I bet triplets are a blast...after they're done with the pooping and all..." I listened intently as Lillia talked, drinking in every word. She was done just seconds later.

I grabbed my 45,000 g for my eggs and asked," You don't really think Joanna is coming back, do you? It would be horrible for May and Stu." I mused. Lillia sighed sadly as she put the rest of the money ack in the drawer.

"I know, dear, but I don't know what to tell you. Some say DJ is coming back, too..." Lillia sighed again. If Joanna (May's Mother) came back, tht would be trouble. But, if DJ (Manna and Duke's daughter) came back, Duke would go crazy in rage. He didn't like it when people made Manna sad, even his own children. The bad part is, DJ was their only one.

"Oh..." I must have looked sad in some way, because Lillia gave me a weak smile. Her health was getting worse. I gave one back; a healthy one. She smiled.

"Bye, Lillia!" I yelled as I walked out the door. She responded with a small wave and an air kiss. I giggled, and looked at the time. Oh no...it was 4:30. I wasn't going to get to all the stores in time! Well...guess I would have to stay over. I giggled. Skye's probably going to have a fit!

I looked at the store in front of me, and decided to go to the Blacksmith. It would be nice to see Saibara and Grey, since I hadn't seen them in awhile, after all. "Saibara! Grey! How are Sarah, Melissa, and Tyler?" I asked curiously. Grey looked at me from under his hat.

"Fine. Tyler learned how to walk a month ago. Claire can't seem to get enough of him walking; her going around wherever he goes with a camcorder in all." I giggled.

"Anyway, I'm on my weekly- or monthly, trip to town. Not random today! So, I need my Mythic Axe sharpened. It's getting a little dull." I admitted.

"Well, since you're a usual regular, we'll cut the price in half. That'll be 1,500 g." Saibara answered gleefully.

"I don't have any turnips, Saibara." I commented. He frowned.

"Fine. 3,000 g. It'll be done it two days." He commanded, and Grey snorted, but he ignored him. I sighed and gave him the money, and commented,

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" He looked like he was at his boiling point, and I snorted as I handed him the axe and left. I whistled to myself as I walked down the street. Once again, I checked my watch. It said it was 5:30. That only means on thing...The Inn is open! Time for alcohol! _Wait...I have to call Skye first..._ I thought glumly. The alcohol would have to wait. Sucky.

"Hey Doug, I need to use the phone!" I yelled as I entered the Inn. He looked up from the glass he was pouring for Karen.

"10 g." He commented, and kept pouring. I put the money in the booth and dialed my home number, 67-23. I hoped he was in the house, instead of having to round up the kids again. However, it was my lucky day when he answered.

"Hullo, beautiful?" He answered unenthusiasticly. He just KNEW I was going to have to stay longer. And he HATED having to do everything around the house. I laughed softly.

"I'm going to have to stay for two more days. Dont forget to feed the animals and water the plants." I reminded him. I could hear him grinning from the other line. Don't ask me HOW, I just COULD!

"What about the kids?" He asked, clearly amused. I rolled my eyes, although I knew he couldn't see me.

"Let them starve." I joked.

He chuckled. "Fine by me. Amy is in the bathtub, Hayden is playing with the dog, and Hunter and Alice are asleep."

"Bye. Love you." I ended the conversation, and he said the exact same thing, except with a pick up line, and we hung up.

I sat down at a bar stool and ordered,"I want Vodka Doug, and lots of it. Add a Bloody Marie or two in, also." He chuckled loudly.

"I see. You want to get away from your home just to drink, eh?" He asked.

"Damn straight." I deadpanned. He laughed as he poured a Bloody Marie and gave it to me. I drank it all in one gulp and gave a cocky grin. Everybody said I got it from Skye.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, Doug. You know damn well I have high alcohol tolerance." I repreminded him. He chuckled.

"Fine by me." He chuckled again, and this time I laughed along with him.

. . .

Two Days Later

"Whelp, I'm off! Bye, guys!" I yelled. I was really ready to get back home; it being two or three days since I'd seen my kids, and all.

I was about to leave when Karen stepped in front of me. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to ask me if I had any doubts about Skye. They always asked me the same thing. They knew Skye used to be a thief and player, and were trying to protect me; I knew. But, I was getting tired of it.

"No, Karen, I don't have any doubts. Now, I have to go! Bu-Bye!" I yelled, and ran off.

My Farm

I didn't see Skye outside, or the kids, so I stopped Takakura from leaving and asked him about it. He answered," The kids are all at Romana's. Skye went inside to cook dinner." I smiled. How nice! A coming home dinner!

He left, and I was about to go in when I decided I wanted to see the horses. I had a bad feeling, but shrugged it off, and was about to go in when I heard Murry's voice from inside. Curious, I stopped. She started talking again, or more like moaning.

"Ohhhhh...Ohhhhh...Skye...Julia will be home any mintue..." She moaned. I heard Skye grunt.

"It doesn't matter. We've done this before. Remeber? Alot of times before." He grunted again. Iknkew my face was blank of any emotion.

"Yesssss...Yes...those were GOOOOOD times...(she giggled here)...and what Julia doesn't know won't hurt he-ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...SKYE!" She screamed. Right know, I felt like tearing anything I saw limb from limb, and that would be starting with Muffy and Skye. But, yet again, I knew my face was blank; menacing. Because, you see, it is better to show anger than just nothing. It shows the person you're mad against they have a chance of regaining your trust. But, when your face is blank, they see nothing. They don't know what you're thinking, what you're feeling. It's scary to see someone with that look. And I had never had it once in my life. Well, today's different.

I opened the door calmly, and looked at the scene in front of me with that same blank expression I had for some time know. Skye and Muffy looked terrified when they saw me. They were currently on the bed in a -well, you get the point. Sex position. You could tell they had been having it for some time now, and the bed was rumpled up, not to mention coated with juices. I just looked at them for a few seconds, smiled, and went to my clothing box. Slowly, I picked it up, and left without saying anything.

I wasn't coming back.

He could have the kids.

He could have the house.

He could have the animals.

He could have her.

But, he sure as _**hell**_wasn't going to have _**me**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon, nor 'The Hard Way' by Faith Hill, or 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child, or the two other songs by Faith Hill that I can't remember their names.

. . .

"Ugh..." I groaned, but stopped when I heard the song playing.

_I hear every word they say_

_They tell me to stay away_

_They say I'm better off without you, baby_

_You've caused me nothing but pain_

_Heartache's your middle name_

_But seems I never--_

I smashed my fist into the alarm clock. Why was it the same song every day? It hurt enough, but the days just seem to keep trying to remind me in any way they could. It had been five years now. Five long years since I had left him. I now owned an apartment in upstreet New York City, and worked as a fashion designer making good money. That doesn't mean things don't still haunt you, even though you have all the money in the world. I still wanted to see my kids. Amy and Hayden would be nine now. Hunter and Alice, seven. I tried not to think about my family I had left, and everything else, though. But, sometimes it just wouldn't leave me. Like that scene I had saw five years ago. It still hurt today when I though about it.

I shook those thoughts away from my head. I didn't need to think about that right now! I had to meet Nicole, since this was my day off!

Nicole was my only true friend here, and also the only one that wasn't a bimbo besides me, and the only one that knew about...Skye.

I was about to get into the shower when I heard my familiar ringtone.

_Hello so cool_

_Yeah that's all I got from you_

_Tell me what in the world could I do_

_But leave after all you've done to me_

_Now it's so easy to say I'm over you_

_Cause baby I cried a little too_

_hard, a little too long--_

I smiled. That ringtone SO fit me. Unsaveable. Exactly like our love was. "Hullo?" I answered as I went through my closet. I decided on a white mini skirt, white pumps, a red tank top, and a white jacket.

"Yo Julia! There's this shoe sale at Finish Line-" I didn't let her finish.

"Yes, yes, you can go. I'll just go to the pet store. I've been wanting to get a new naked mole rat, anyway." I joked. Nicole laughed.

"I'll make it up to you. Movies tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed, and we hung up. _Crap...Now what am I supposed to do?_ I silently shrieked. Whenever I wasn't busy, I'd always end up thinking about _him_. Ugh.

I sighed, and decided to listen to the radio. To tell the truth, the song that was coming on really made me happy to listen to.

_You've worn the soles off both of your shoes_

_Walkin on me like ya do_

_This ain't what forever's for_

_And I ain't gonna take it_

_I ain't gonna take it anymore_

Soon I was singing along, and dancing. Nothing could take me down. Not even Skye.

Later That Day

I had been singing and dancing all day; it made me happy. But now, I had come to a decision. I had to see Skye and the kids again. I knew it would hurt, and I knew I would probably get that same look, but I couldn't help it. Those were my children with him, and I damn well wasn't going to let him hurt them, too.

I called Nicole, and was met with the same ringtone I knew she had used since forever. 'Bootylicious.'

"Hullo?" She answered excitedly. By the tone of her voice I knew that she had more than likley just spent all of her savings and was now in awe of all of her shoes.

"Nicole, I need you over here, A.S.A.P." I said calmly. She knew that tone. I would see her in five seconds fla-

"I'm huff here! huff huff huff" I mentally smiled. She was the best friend I had ever known. I still missed Nami and Celia and Lumina, though. I knew I didn't miss Muffy, but I didn't hate her, either. I'm bigger than that. I wasn't going to hold a grudge. She did what she did. End of story.

I Told Nicole to sit down, and I told her my whole story again, and then added I needded to see my kids, no matter how much I knew it would hurt. She agreed. I knew she would. She was my best friend, after all. On one condition.

She was going with me.

Oh, the fun I would have.

Muffy's POV

I sighed and kicked a stone as I looked at the river near Vesta's. Things didn't go too well for me and Skye after the incident with Julia- they went horribly, actually. Griffin kicked me out and kept Natalie. Now, I suppose you could say I was living worse than Murrey. To top it off, I always looked horrible now, and smelled horrible.

Skye was living horribly- Takakura left and moved in with Vesta and Celia and Marlin and their kids, and the Lake Farm (Skye's farm) was in shambles. It was all he could do to keep food on the table for his kids, and on somedays there wasn't any food at all. To top it off, everyone hated us. We were the Valley outcasts, and, I couldn't do anything about it. It was true. We deserved to be treated like scum. Well, worse than scum. Actually, we looked like scum. Our clothes were always to small and always had holes in them, and we never had any shoes- not even in winter.o

The worst part was, we knew Julia wasn't coming back. We lost hope after a couple seasons. And, we almost- no, scratch that, all, or most of us, DID cry when we had to face the fact that she wasn't coming back. I mean, it had been five years now! But, I knew four people that hadn't gave up hope.

Amy.

Hayden.

Hunter.

Alice.

Those four children believed with all of their heart she was coming back- and, they despised their Father with all of their heart. I don't blame them.

I was about to leave when I saw a person walking down the hill toward Vesta's farm, and toward For-Get-Me-Not Valley- I mean, that IS the only way you could get here. But, that wasn't what bothered me. It was who the person was.

Julia.

And, she didn't look like the middle class girl I expected her to be. She...she...she...

She looked like a _star_.

. . .

Author's Note- Yes, I decided to continue it. And, yes, I realize this is a REALLY short chapter. But, I needed it to end that way. It seemed the right place to end, anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, before I leave to go to the Smoky Mountains (I live in Tennessee, and that's the closest place for me to go for spring break) for spring break. I should be gone from Monday until Thrusday or Friday, which is why I'm trying to get so many chapters up. And, a litle fact about this story is, I really wasn't going to let anyone see it. Right now, it already has three or four chapters already written. Hm. Guess you guys are lucky! And, you know what? My grandma called me a 'shit head' because I ate the last cookie. And then my sister laughed at me. What a day, huh?

REVIEW CORNER

_Tomorrow's Fragrance- After me having five failed internet connections, my Grandma calling me a shit head, and then forcing me to go to The Smoky Mountains with her and the rest of my family, (which is TOTALLY going to ruin my spring break) this review just made my day. Even if it was small. THANK YOUS!_

_x-Oreo Neko-x - Tanks for reviewing! Two in one day! Woo-hoo! To some people, that's probably not a lot, but it makes me feel all happy. Yay!_

_moonangeldragon- Yay! I like where this is going, too! Actually, I think this is the only fic that I wrote/am writing that I really like._

_litokiwi- Yes, yes, bad Skye! I'm actually going to marry him on my game and my character's name is Julia. Oooh...I hope he doesn't do this on my game. If he does, he is SO getting kicked out._

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW CORNER

_x-Oreo Neko-x- Thanks!_

_Trying To Breakaway- Yay! You're right! Good guys win! I hope...I think..._

_Tomorrow's Fragrance- I hope it's interesting. If it wasn't, that would suck._

_iheartnejiandDidara- I'm glad you like it! And, I don't like Muffy, either, but I married her in my A Wonderful Life profile. Odd._

disclaimer- No, I don't own Harvest Moon or any songs I might use.

RECAP

. . .

_I was about to leave when I saw someone walking down the hill toward Vesta's Farm, and toward For-Get-Me-Not Valley- I mean, that IS the only way you could get here. But, that wasn't what bothered me. It was who the person was._

_Julia._

_And, she didn't look like the middle class girl I expected her to be. She...she...she..._

_She looked like a __**star**_.

END RECAP

. . .

Muffy's POV

She was laughing at something her other _star_ partner said, when she noticed Celia and Marlin looking at her. She smiled brightly- like she had just one the lottery. Which, by the looks of her clothes, was a good possibility. I strained my ear to hear what she said.

"...Is my friend, Nicole Rae. And, I'm so glad to see you again, Celia! Marlin! I just wanted to see the kids and clear up a few things before I leave again, I kinda left Skye biting the dust, y'unno." I heard her say happily.

"Oh, don't worry, Julia! He deserved to be left that way!" Celia answered stoutly.

"Tch. He deserved to be left a couple more ways, too." Marlin grunted. I heard Celia slap him, and Julia giggle.

Then, she did something I feared she would do. She looked my way. And I was prepared for the worst.

But, she just smiled and waved as she ran toward me.

There was no ice cold shoulder, and no ugly scene. She just smiled and didn't say the things I knew she had the right to. "Hey Muffy! This is my new friend I met a couple years ago, Nicole Rae." She introduced. I just stood there, until the woman stuck her hand out. Slowly, I shook it and then pulled my hand back. I didn't know what felt worse.

That she wasn't mad at me,

or she didn't love me. (As a friend!)

"Muffy, do you know how to get to the farm? I want to get some things settled out." She explained. I nodded meekly and started walking toward the farm, and she and her friend followed.

Julia's POV

I smiled internally. I was bigger than being mean to Muffy, I knew that. She did what she did, and she looked like she got what she deserved. I wasn't going to hold grudges against anyone. She looked sad when I saw her at first, when she didn't know I was looking at her. But, when she and I looked at each other, she had the look in her eyes I learned to channel out.

Fear.

Nicole looked like she wanted to see Muffy squirm, but I didn't. I was tired of being mean, sad, scared. I wanted to be friends again. But, it's not like I didn't know where the farm was. I just wanted to talk to Muffy some more; to get some things out of her. I knew Skye would just try to sweet talk me back into him. I mentally laughed bitterly. I had fallen for that too many times already. Not this time.

"Muffy? Doy you know how Skye and the kids have been doing? And you? I don't mean to be mean or anything, but you look like you just came out of Murrey's little hole." She looked at me, and, in spite of wanting to stay afraid of me, she laughed. I was sure she hadn't done that in awhile, considering how it choked out of her throat like it had been stuck in there for ages.

"Actually, we've been doing pretty bad. Skye's been trying to get food on the table as hard as he could, and, to tell you the truth, I was kicked out of Griffin's after the...incident. I've been living like Murrey ever since. And, Lake Farm is in shambles now." She added. I gasped. I knew it would take a big hit on him, but not this big! If my animals were sick or something, there would be hell to pay!

"What about the kids?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh. You mean Amy, Hayden, Hunter, and Alice? They're doing fine. And, they're also the only ones who never stopped believing you were coming back." She admitted, and Nicole burst into anime tears.

"SO KAWAII!!" She yelled. Muffy and I sweatdropped.

"Well...we're here now...I'm gonna go to the Goddess Pond...Julia."Muffy said, unsure of herself, and left.

"Julia?" Nicole asked. She had stopped by now.

"Hm?" I answered. I was too caught up in seeing how much it would take to bring up a completely broken farm to notice what she was doing. If it was alot, I was _so_ going to kill Skye. I had sorta turned into a shopaholic after I left the valley, and spending money on anything except the essentials and designer clothes and shoes made me depressed. Literally. I wouldn't have any money to go shopping if I spent it trying to bring a hopeless farm off of the ground!

"Ya know how you said you were too big to hate Muffy anymore?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you too big to make Skye's life a living hell?" She asked curiously, then added, "I have a hell of a lot of ideas." I sighed.

"I swear, sometimes I think I have a masochist as a friend."

"A _cute_ masochist." Nicole added. I glared at her. She flipped me off.

"We gonna go in now, Julia?" Nicole asked. I looked at her. I wasn't just going to leave! That would be stupid. Come out into the middle of nowhere just to talk to a woman that looked like a hobo with a broken heel. I shuddered at the thought of a broken heel.

"Of course! Besides, I wanna see my horses." I answered. She snorted.

"That is cold, Julia, cold. Wanting to see your horses and not kids!"

"Well, I want to see them, too! And, lets go!" I said hotly, and started walking up the hill toward my old farm. Nicole just gave me a amused look and followed.

I stopped as soon as I got one step into the farm.

Holy.

Shit.

Nicole whistled as she grinned. "And here I thought they were kidding when they said it looked like crap!" I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ugh. It smells like it, too." I commented. Right when I said that, I heard a familiar voice yell from inside the house,"Alice! Aren't you potty trained yet?" I heard a cute little girl voice answer after that one.

"Yes daddy, I am! Maybe it was you!" Nicole snorted and I doubled over laughing. Rebelious. They have taught themselves well. After we had stopped laughing, I looked at Nicole. Time to make my grand entrance.

I walked to the door the the house and opened it. I saw a familiar head of silver hair turn toward me, along with four little kids' heads. Ha. Granny hair. I whistled and grinned. "Hey Skye, the farm smells horrible. Do you have a bathroom? If I remember correctly, we did. I suggest using it."

_burn._

. . .

Author's Note- I know I got this out a little later than I planned, (although I didn't tell anyone I was planning on getting it out), Anyway, I wanted to get it out last Monday, but we left on vacation too early for me to be able to do anything. And, guess what? They made me leave my laptop. _Just_ because you would have payed to have to get internet up there...I even offered to pay for it myself. They ignored me.


	4. Chapter 4

Review Corner

_x- Oreo Neko -x - I'm glad. I wasn't exactly going for dreary..._

_Trying To Breakaway- I'm with you. I have like, well...I really don't know how many sprites. But I AM marrying Skye! To tell the truth, I base the ones I'm marrying on their looks. Biased, huh? _

_Kuh-Raiizee Black Rose- That little comment about this being one of the best Harvest Moon fanfics made my day. Anyway, do you mind if I ask, why Gray? Well, I like Gray, to tell the truth. I married him in my MFoMT game. And, if you think this is a good one, you should read Starting Over. Well, if you like Claire/Gray. That one is, what I think, THE best Harvest Moon story._

_moonangeldragon- The truth is, I had a hard time trying to figure out what to make him be acting like. So I just settled for shocked. I think. I'm not good with emotions._

_Skye-Pirate325- If I told you, that would ruin the story! I hope I'm not making it obvious, though..._

_IheartnejiandDidara- Eclipse? You mean like in the Twilight saga? I think I read all of those books over 5 times, and cried when I realized Breaking Dawn won't be out till August. And, I'm glad you will stay. Not many reviewers do that._

_LazuliteRose- Thanks!_

**author's note- I know I promised to update May 5th...but, I just didn't have the time! It's still the same week, isn't it? Well...barely. First of all, before I say anything about the story, I want to rant about something. I went to the dentist today, and, guess what? They put a **_**gigantic**_** needle in my mouth. I swear, they're out to get me. Anyway, I need a **_**huge**_** favor. Ya know how you guys read this story and put it on your favorite's and stuff? Well, I want some to review. Well, for you guys who do, **_**thank you**_**, but I like to know what my readers think of the story. So, if you can spare a bit more time to review, (I understand if you don't, I read a thousand stories and then think, 'Well, I'll review later.' I never do.) A **_**huge**_** thanks would be in order. Kay?**

. . .

RECAP

_I walked to the door of the house and opened it. I saw a familiar head of silver hair turn toward me, along with four, little kids' heads. Ha. Granny hair. I whistled and grinned. "Hey Skye, the farm smells horrible. Do you have a bathroom? If I remember correctly, we did. I suggest using it._

_**Burn.**_

END RECAP

I think Skye temporarily lost his brain, (of course, no one ever said he had one in the first place) due to the fact that his face looked blank, surprised, angry, scared, and went back to surprised in a matter of seconds, in saying he completely lost control of every nerve and muscle in his body, because I swear I saw him spasm a couple of times.

"Hello? You okay?" I asked, concerned. That put him back into what senses he had left. Again, not that he had any in the first place. I swear, I don't think he had much of anything.

"You...what the hell? Am I dreaming?" He asked. I had to hide a smirk.

"Nope. Not at all. Not at all." I smiled sweetly as I let myself and Nicole in. His gazed flashed at Nicole.

"Who is this? Who are you? Julia?" He squinted his eyes at me. I smiled again and sat on a bed. Whose bed, albeit, I have no idea what so ever.

"Yup. Nice to see ya again, Skye." I smiled at the kids genuinely. "Hey, Amy, Hayden, Hunter, Alice." The blinked their eyes a couple times, then turned their heads, and turned them back. After a few seconds of contemplating, they soon realized it was me and jumped up from where ever they were in the room and tackled me into a hug.

"MOMMY!!" Alice squealed. Hayden sniffed.

"I knew you would come back." He said, and hugged me again, with his awkward one arm thing. Heh. Trying to act like the tough guy.

After they got done hugging me, I looked at Skye."Hey Skye, this is Nicole Rae." I jabbed a finger in her direction, and she looked at Skye. "Nicole, this is Skye." I then jabbed a finger in his direction. She grinned her maniacle grin, and I think I saw Skye shiver, and, more than likely, piss his pants.

Soon the introductions were done, and I proceeded to go through the door, and the kids latched onto me, albeit, Hayden with a one arm thing. "Don't leave!" Amy pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I squatted down to them, to get to eye to eye level.

"I'm not. I'm gonna go say hi to Lumina and Rock, kay?" I answered her. Her face lifted, and she let go, along with the others.

"Okay! Tell Luna I said hi! Auntie Romana always keeps her in playin that stupid piano now..." Amy muttered the last part. My gaze turned to her, agonizing.

"I thought you played piano. Well, last time I checked." I told her. She gulped.

"Daddy said it was stupid, and made us stop." Amy answered, using her father as an excuse.

"Your father's stupid. Don't listen to him. You start back in a week, if Auntie Romana says you can, along with the others, okay?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Good. I'll be back later. Tell your father to stick his tongue back in his mouth, and that Nicole is staying." I ordered.

"MAMA SAID STICK YOUR TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH!!" Hayden shouted. I flinched. We were in the same room, did he have to do that?

"THE PRETTY LADY IS STAYING, TOO!" Hunter added. Nicole smiled. She liked these kids already.

I rubbed my temples. "Bye. Don't do something your father would!" I added sweetly, and went out the door, it swinging behind me ungraciously.

. . .

On the way to Lumina's I met many people, got hugged, got yelled at for leaving so long, got hugged, and got told Nina was in the hospital. Note to self- give Galen lots of oranges.

"Lumina?" I asked unsurely as I entered the dreary mansion. It always seemed like a perfect spot for a horror movie to take place to me. I snickered, recalling a past memory. Lumina hated horror movies, and one time, in the second year I moved here, we had a sleepover with Celia and watched horror movies all night. Lumina ended up sleeping with Romana with her blanky Diana and a night light.

Rock's head popped out of Romana's room, and his eyes lit up as he tackled me to the ground. "Julia! Man, you left too long! God, Lumina will have your head!" He yelled. I flinched. As loud as ever. Dusting myself off, I looked at him.

"Well, thanks." I answered him sarcastically. He looked at me.

"Cold man, cold." Was all he said. Seconds later we were sitting down in the dining room, discussing my poor, horrible, 'poop smelling,' farm.

"Hey, I have an idea." Rock said, his eyes suddenly lighting up like Lumina's old night light she still sometimes used. I glared at him.

"Does it include explosives?" I asked him warily. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, not this time." He flushed, then grinned again. "How about we play a little trick on Skye..." He started. I shook my head and wagged a finger in front of him, as if he were a little boy getting caught stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"Come on!" He whined. "Just one little trick? That's it. No more. Just to teach him his place?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Oh gosh, I thought only little kids could do that. Don't look, don't look, don-

"Fine." I finally answered, exasperated. He grinned evilly. I felt like a teenager again.

"Well...you see it goes..." He started, and whispered the idea in my ear. Seconds later, I was about to burst with happiness. The plan was flawless! Perfect! He wouldn't know what hit him!

"Hey Rock, I-" Lumina walked in the door, and was, more than likely, about to scold Rock for something, but looked at me, and the gears in her brain finally clicked after a couple agonizing seconds. Just like Rock, she tumbled into me.

After I had finally dusted myself off again, we all sat down. Rock cleared his throat and looked at Lumina. "Lumina dear...I was thinking...do you think we could go and have dinner with Julia and her family tonight? I really want to meet this new Nicole person she speak so fondly of..."

. . .

**You people better be glad I got this out today. I was thinking about waiting until tomorrow night, but I decided to do it now. At 12:05 at night. Well, I stay up late, anyways. And, this chapter is a bit short, I know, but I needed to stop there so I could leave a cliffhanger. Anybody have an idea of what they're going to do? And, oh my gosh, I can hear it thundering outside. I better get off.**

**R&R, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_AtemuManaLover- S'kay, I'm busy alot, too. Like, Thursday, I had a piano recital. I did good, but since my grandparents took me (can't drive yet), they embarrassed me big time._

_LazuliteRose- Thanks!_

_Trying To Breakaway- Doesn't Galen like oranges? I thought he did, in AWL and AnWL...maybe it was apples...no, no, I'm sure it was oranges. And, cliffhangers? Sorry. Half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it. Last time I did, though. cue maniacal laugh And,_

_lalalagirl- Thanks!_

_naru-chan13- Ah, your plan is well thought out, but, if I do do it, I might slightly change it._

_x-Oreo Neko-x- Oh, it should. _

_Sky-Pirate325- I wish I could, but that would ruin the plan, wouldn't it? Sorries!_

_Kuh-Raiiizee Black Rose- Thanks! And, the link? I don't think I know it. I'll look for it later, and hopefully give it to you next chapter._

_IheartnejiandDidara- No, you don't sound like a crazed psycho fangirl, although you do say more than most. I like that though; it gives me more info on what people like. Thanks!_

. . .

Soon we were all sitting down at the table in my now shabby dining room, eating quietly. I was sitting on the left side of Skye, Rock was on his right, Lumina was on the other side of Rock, and Nicole was on my other side. The kids were at the Villa.

Skye cleared his throat. "Ahh...heheh...well, how is Fawna, Lumina?" He asked. Lumina's eyes narrowed.

"It's Luna, Skye." She corrected politely.

"Ohh..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. A few seconds later, there was small talk at the table, and I glanced at Rock, and dropped my fork, on purpous.

"Excuse me." I said politely and bent down. Sure enough, I found that Rock had already started. He was caressing Skye's leg, and, when I came back up, Skye looked at me and I winked flirtaciously. He gulped nervously, and looked back at Lumina, who was eyeing Rock and I suspiciously. Oops. Guess I would have to explain later.

Now that Skye thought I was the one caressing his leg, I looked up from my plate and saw Rock's arm under the table, which, that goodness, nobody had noticed. Good. He was still at it. I looked at Skye again, just a flirty, and excused myself to the bathroom. I got up and hid behind the hall so no one would see me. Skye at first didn't notice, but now he did. The caressing should have stopped. It didn't. He looked down, and, I saw horror on his face, and he looked as if he jumped ten feet into the air. "Bathroom- bathroom, I need to go to the bathroom." He stuttered, and flew past me, not seeming to realize I should have been in there. Silently, I went and sat back down.

Strike one.

"What are you two doing?" Lumina snapped when she realized Skye was out of hearing distance. Nicole looked up from her food and grinned.

"I have no idea, but it looked like Skye pissed his pants when he realized Rock was the one doing that to his leg, and not you, huh Julia?" She asked, and I grinned as we high-fived. Lumina groaned.

"Please, just don't try anything else tonight, okay?" She asked us, exhausted. Rock and I nodded our heads like good little children, although we knew that wasn't going to happen.

We still had two more to go.

When Skye sat down again, everytime he got up and started moving, Rock would make race car noises. I can admit, that even got annoying for me, but it was hilarious to see the look on Skye's face when he did it. I can't say the same thing about Lumina's face, though. She was glaring. _Hard_. Not to mention she was holding her knife in a position that sent shivers up my spine.

Still, it was worth it.

"Oh, Skye. We heard that you just had a _horrible _time with Muffy when Julia left." Nicole commented airily. I was sure this was one that was going to hit him hard. I knew it was going to make _me_ laugh, though. "I even heard you had such a horrible time that you turned gay! Why, tell me, how is Griffin as a lover? You can tell us the truth, we won't tell."

Strike two.

I swear, he forgot how to breath when he heard the word gay. I had no offense to it, but it was funny to see his face, because I knew he was straight, and somebody telling him there were rumors going around he was gay was about to explode. No, not with pride! With embarrassment, of course.

He gulped when he saw the confused look on Lumina's face, and then one of complete understanding. He knew if she believed this and told Romana, the whole valley would know of it by morning. "Why, I was wondering why you didn't get anymore dates, Skye! The valley leaves me out on everything. Tell me, how long?" She gushed. i was amazed that sweet little Lumina believed this. I was sure if the trick were played on Rock, he wouldn't even believe it. And that, my dear friend, is about the worst thing that could happen to a person in the valley. Be stupider than Rock.

. . .

_Outside The Door_

"What does gay mean, Hayden?" Alice asked her older brother cutely. They had, of course, snuck out when Romana had fallen asleep watching some show about hoes. Why, they had heard Daddy calling Muffy a hoe just that morning! And, if he called Muffy a hoe, hoes must not be a good thing, because Muffy didn't have a good reputation. But, in the tv, they said something about a garden, too. Why would anybody want to use somebody like Muffy in a garden? She didn't like getting dirty and despised work, so, how would she do any good in a garden? Oh, the wonders of the young mind.

"It means that two people hug and kiss each other and stuff." Hayden was distracted, obviously, because he had his head stuck in the door trying to listen, whilst Amy was standing on top of Hunter trying to see through the window.

"No, idiot!" Amy yelled from across the house. "It means two boys kisses each other and stuff!" She explained. She was the more wordly of the two. Hayden just liked to play with the animals and dream about Luna, even though he was quite young. The male brain must develope that part of the brain quickly. The other parts, Amy wasn't that sure of. She wasn't even sure they developed, after seeing her Father at such an old age without any knowlege that she wanted to hear. As far as Amy knew, her Daddy just liked women and food.

"Eeeewww!" Alice and Hunter shrieked. Hayden just rolled his eyes.

"I said two people!" He shouted back. "And boys are people!"

"You didn't say boys, though!" Amy shot back. And the rumble began, although they didn't notice that Hayden had pushed the door a little too far and he and Alice could fall in any moment...

. . .

_Inside The House_

All the time we were talking, Skye was white,and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. That didn't mean I would quit the plan, though. No, I was much too selfish. It reminded me of the time when we were dating and I saw Skye flirting with Muffy. It made me mad, and I wouldn't speak to him for weeks, and got mad and had a fight with Muffy that almost lost our friendship. Not that we had one now. It was more of an aquiantance thing. Anyway, I was selfish. I wanted him to myself only. Me and me. No one else. I accepted that I was selfish, though, unlike some people.

"Yes or no, Julia?" Lumina asked me, breaking my train of thought. I was confused, and Nicole snickered.

"I think she had a brain fart." She commented, and Rock roared with laughter, while Lumina just looked irritated. I swear, I think that's permenently marked on her face; a look of irritation. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"What did you ask again? I wasn't listening." I admitted. Lumina shook her head.

"Good god, does she _ever_ listen? As bubbleheaded as Muffy, she is." Lumina muttered as she stabbed her steak. Was she going to get rid of that knife anytime soon? It was really creeping me out.

"Hey!" I screeched.

"Anyway, I asked you whether or not what Nicole just said was true. You said you had a new lover, and you were going to show us him this evening. Well, she said that was what you told her." Lumina answered me. All the words were common enough, but they didn't fit right. Since when did I have a new lover. Nicole and Rock were grinning, and Skye looked like he was going to faint. From his cooking or the news just announced, I couldn't tell. About to retort, Nicole put a hand on my mouth and kissed my cheek.

"Why, yes. She was! Poor thing had such a horrible time with Skye, it turned her off of men. I'm her new lover! Oh, and Skye, I don't see why you didn't keep her. Good in bed."

Oh. Shit. I need some asprin.

. . .

_Outside Of House_

"Oh my god!" Amy screeched.

"What?" Hayden was irritated, that was for sure.

"Mama's kissin her friend, Nicole! She likes girls!" Amy screeched, but, too bad for her, Hayden was a little too shocked by that news, and happened to feel a little queasy. Being him, he fell through the door, with little Alice tumbling behind him. On their way in, they managed to tumble all the way to the table at hit it, causing the plate of steak to fall.

Well, hell. That was gonna take awhile to clean up.

. . .

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Questions? Suggestions? Sorry, I'm on a roll. Anyway, I decided to take a poll and start a new story when this one is over, or when I think I can update both of them freely. Which, will be soon, in saying I only have to go to school this week. Anyway, the story ideas are below, and I want you all to vote on which one I should start. I'll probably have the answer in a few chapters.**

**She's Not Just A Pretty Face**

**Summary- When Melody moves to Mineral Town, Grey immedietly dislikes her, and calls her a whimp, stating that no woman could run a farm alone. So, they take a bet on whether she could turn the rundown farm into a succesful one in a year. What does Grey bet? Marriage. Grey/maincharacter.**

**Crystal Farm**

**Summary- Mary- the woman and love of Grey's life, not to mention wife. Well, that was until clumsy Crystal moves into Crystal Farm south of Mineral Town.**

**Thief**

**Summary- (**_**Thief!)**_** She had screeched when she saw the handsome silver haired man about to pick one of her cucumbers, his hair sparkling in the moonlight. She didn't realize how this 'thief' would tunnel his way into her heart and life, when she saw him at first, though. She was too concerned about winning the Cooking Festival to care about anything except her prize winning recipe.**

**Rosie**

**Summary- Believe it or not, it all started with a chicken named Rosie. Bella was hurrying to get to the Poultry Farm in time to get the medicine to save it, but happened to run into a man in a blue cap with the letters UMA on it. **

**Those are the stories I have, and would be willing to start any of them. And, I want to thank you all for reviewing last chapter. That was the most I got for one chapter so far! So, please, don't stop reviewing, because I like to hear your opinions! **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Review Corner

_LazuliteRose- Thanks for the input! And, I do realize I had a few mistakes. I was kinda pissed when I wrote it- my friend, Sarah, had just told me she had to move because of her Father. No, not because he was getting a new job, but he was a drunk.._

_Sky-Pirate325- No where near the end, my dear. And, if I were you, I would be confuzzled, too. : )_

_lalalagirl- Thanks! I like Nicole, too. And, to tell the truth I like She's Not Just A Pretty Face the best, although I'm willing to do any. And, I think you're one of the only few who answered my question to the new story thing. Thanks! Oh, wait. I think I say that too much._

_naru-chan13- Thanks! I'd say writing it made me feel war and fuzzy, too._

_Trying To Breakaway- I agree. I would be more organized. Now, let me clear your thoughts. (When I first read your review, I think I confused myself trying to figure it out! lol) Now, Lumina is completely left out of the plan, so she thinks Skye is gay, and she also thinks Julia and Nicole are lesbian and going out. And, they were just making fun of Skye, since they knew that if they said it with Lumina there, she would tell Romana and Romana would tell the whole Valley he is gay, which isn't true. I hope. Anyway, no, Griffin isn't gay. They just needed to use a man who wasn't married, and everyone else was taken. Now, did I clear your thoughts? If it did, thank god. I think I just temporarily lost mine._

_Fille de Myosotis- Did I spell that right? I hope. And, I am looking forward to that too, although I'm not sure if I will do that. Anyway, they would look cute, too, but right now I can only think a few chapters ahead at a time. So, I'm still deciding whether to put them together or not. And, if I do, it's going to be at the very end, or a sequel. I don't think anyone should be concerned with a sequel this early, though._

_IheartnejiandDidara- Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny. And, I've been trying to make it longer for the longest time, but for some reason I just love it when I leave the story at cliffhangers. Anyway, I'm glad you like those two stories. And, I think I already answered that last question in a review for your story. If I didn't, forgive me, I can do it later._

. . .

RECAP

_"Mama's kissin her friend, Nicole! She likes girls!" Amy screeched, but, too bad for her, Hayden was a little too shocked by that news, and happened to feel a little queasy. Being him, he fell through the door, with little Alice tumbling behind him. On their way in, they managed to tumble all the way to the table and hit it, causing the plate of steaks to fall._

_Well, hell. That was gonna take awhile to clean up._

END RECAP

"I can't believe you four! Tumbling in the door when Mama and Uncle Rock were having such a good time making fun of-" I was about to continue, but saw the stern look on Lumina's face and took a step back, letting her speak.

"Kids, go to your room, and tell Daddy to go to his own room to hyperventilate." Lumina said kindly, and they sped off.

"I get to kick Daddy to make him stop!" Hayden called.

"Nu-uh! I want to ! You got to last time!" We heard Amy whine. Lumina turned to us three. I spoke first.

"I swear Lumina, I didn't know about me being a lesbian." I admitted. She looked at me.

"Well, that makes no sense. Care to explain, Rock, since I somehow know you came up with all of this in the first place?" Her piercing gaze left my face and turned to Rock's. He gulped. I guess after all these years he still wasn't used to it.

"Uhm..." He started, and proceeded to tell the story of how he persuaded me into going along with him, and how he had told Nicole about it and she wanted to be a part, and lastly how the added the lsbian thing at the last minute, forgeting to tell me about it. Well, that made me pissed.

"I think you need a time out, Rock." She looked at him, glaring. I tilted my head to the side, and so did Rock and Nicole.

"What the hell?" We all asked. She sighed.

"A time out. He's going to stay in our room for a month, no visitors, no pranks, " He started grinning and she glared at him twice fold. "And no sex." She finished, and he looked as if he wanted to cry. I snorted.

"Honey, if I've lived through years without sex, you can live a month." I commented. He looked at me if I were crazy.

"Yeah, but you're a woman." He stated, as if that solved anything. I looked at him quizzically, and Nicole slapped her forehead.

"He's a man. Men live on sex and food, with the occasional sleep." Nicole answered my unasked question. I slapped my hand in my palm and got a lightbulb over my head.

"And you two." She turned to us, with that glare that made me feel like a young girl again who got a cookie out of the cookie jar when I was supposed to wait till dinner.

"You two." She echoed. "You two will clean this farm, top to bottom, alone, without anybody's help except mine." She finished. Nicole and I looked at her as if she had grown anoth head. Well, to tell the truth, that was a good possibility right now.

"What? You expect me to clean this trashy assed place? Because honey, I'm from a rich New York family, and if you dared me to do this, I wouldn't lift a finger and I would have it cleaned and up and running in the most backward assed way possible. Because I have the power to do that. Deal with it." Nicole looked so serious I couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation.

"Yes, I expect both of you to do it. Or, "Her face looked so scary and dark for a second I thought she was going to say something corny like "I am your Father" but that would sound gay if she did, so I kept my mouth shut. "Face the consequences." I almost laughed at my stupidity. Of course she would say something like that. She's Lumina.

"Wait, Lumina, you would be more of a hinderence than a help. You haven't farmed in your whole life!" I protested. She gave me a devilish smirk.

"That's the point." **( A/N, I considered on ending it here for a cliffhanger, but I'm a little curious myself to see how they start.)**

. . .

"Lumina, I beg your parden, but you can't possibly be thinking you can work in that." I looked up and down. The usual bron plaid dress. How would _anybody _think they could work in such a thing? Nicole even. I thought she was smart enough to wear something, well, _smart_. But, oh no, she protested she would look hideous if she worked in anything besides high heel boots. I really needed Celia.

"Okay. I used to have a prosperous farm. Now, "I looked around myself. The place was in ruins. "I have a shitty plot of land. Who volunteers to start by pulling weeds?" I asked. I felt like I was talking to thin air. They looked at me as if I were the dumbest person in the world.

"Fine, if nobody volunteers, I'll make you. Nicole, pull weeds." I ordered, and she started to protest, but, once she saw the look on my face, began muttering infer her breath as she walked toward the house.

"Might as well change into some of Julia's old farm clothes..." She bickered with herself all the way in. Lumina looked at me expectedly.

"Well? What about me?" She asked. I looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you would help! Well, if you weren't..." I gave her the same look I gave Nicole, and Lumina started shivering, even though it was a perfectly sweltering summer 5.

"Lumina! You're to look around the place and see if you find any animals. From what I pulled out of Skye last night, (which wasn't much, considering he looked scared as hell when I walked up to him) he doesn't think we have any animals in the old coops and such, but we might have some running around." I ordered, as if I were a drill sergeant. I was getting the hang of this. She looked at me, thoroughly disgusted.

"Ew! Touch an animal? Besides a cat?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"I expected that from Muffy, not you, Lumina. But, yes, if you insist me putting it right infront of your face, again, yes, you are to touch any animals you find. Got it?" I ordered again, this time more fiercely.

"What about you?" She deadpanned. I grinned.

"I get to go to Town and get supplies. I'll be out for a couple days." I answered, smirking. Her mouth was agape.

"You get all the easy stuff!" She huffed, but, nonetheless, walked off with her arms crossed, pouting. I laughed at the expression on her face, and walked off, whistling.

Soon I was at the valley road thing, and Isaw a red head bobbing farther away by the second. Running as fast as I could, I finally caught up with Nami, but not without almost falling over. As soon as she saw me, she hugged me again. "I still can't believe it's you, everytime I see you!" She squealed. So unNami like. I though quizzically, then I had a lightbulb over my head.

"Please tell me you're not drunk, Nami." I begged. She looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Was it just me, or did people do that more often lately?

"No, not drunk, silly! Pregnant!" She squealed again, and we danced around like idiots for a few seconds.

"Hey Nami, why are you going to town?" I asked out of the blue.

"Groceries. Gustafa can't cook shit. And, neither can I. So, we usually eat stuff from the inn. But, like I said, I'm going grocery shopping today. I haven't had to in weeks." She answered, then scrunched her brows together, as if thinking about something really hard. Then it clicked.

"Dei ja vue..." I muttered, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I wonder if I'm going to come home to find Muffy in bed with Skye, this time, too?" I wondered aloud. Nami snorted. Good ole Nami, always telling the truth as it is.

"Not likely. Have you heard? Muffy lives like Murrey now. Oh my god, I haven't put those names together, but doesn't Muffy and Murrey fit together? I wonder if they're..." Nami trailed, and was about to fiish the sentence before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Disgusting, Nami, disgusting. I think Gustafa is rubing off of you too much. And, god! I thought hippis were supposed to be pure and innocent with their green clothes and guitars and Indian tepees!" I stated, shocked.

"I think you're confusing them with tree huggers, Julia." Nami corrected me. I looked at her oddly.

"Whatever. They're the same to me." I waved my hand in the air as if to say 'yeah, yeah.' Seconds later, we were in the town.

"Bye, Nami!" I smiled and waved, suddenly feeling giddy at seeing my old friends.

"Whatever." She called back, and stuck a fist in the air. Nope, not even Nami's mood swings were going to put me down today!

"Hey Lillia!" I called when I walked into the store. Nobody answered, and the place seemed to be dead. A few seconds after I called for her mother, Popuri came down, looking dead, but, when she saw me, her eyes lit up a bit, but tuned down a second later.

"Mama's so sick she has to stay in bed now, Julia." She stated, and started wailing. Terrified (I hated crying), I took her in my arms and hugged her. "She probably wants to see you, Julia." Popuri sniffed after I had ordered a few pounds of chicken feed and a couple of chickens. Hey, if Lumina didn't find any, we would still need some!

"I will go see her." I assured Popuri quietly, and walked up the stairs. The place used to be so alive! Now it felt how Popuri looked. Dead. I would have to fix that later.

"Lillia?" I called softly as I walked into what I supposed was her room. (It better be, it had Lillia on the front of it).

"Why, hello dear Julia!" Came a voice as soft as a butterfly's wing. Trembling, I went and sat down at the seat beside Lillia. She looked plaer than when I had last left her, and the gray in her hair was more noticable now. It ripped my heart in two. Well, in a couple pieces, since, in a way, my heart was already in two.

"Lillia! It's so good to see you!" I said cheerfully. It was better to act happier than I realy was infront of this woman. It seemed to make her happier that you were happy.

"And you too, my dear. My, how you've grown!" She gushed. I smiled in the sunlight. Her room was bright; it had windows open and flowers were everywhere. I couldn't help but smile again. This room fit her perfectly.

"Thank you, Lillia. You look better, too!" My voice sounded so feeble I don't think even I believed it. She snorted in a, believe it or not, ladylike way. How does a woman snort in a graceful way? I didn't know, but Lillia did it.

"Don't lie, dear. I look like an old hen, and you know it." She stated sorrowfully.

"Why, even if you think that, you still have the heart of gold!" I rushed. I didn't come here to make her unhappy. She smiled weakly.

"Well, that has just made my day, dear. Now, go on and do your normal rounds, I wish to sleep." She ordered. I smiled. Always doing the best.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her, and left. Poor Popuri was still crying as I shut the door. I wondered how this affected Rick. I would ask Grey or Saibara, since the Blacksmith was right infront of me.

"Yo, Grey! Saibara!" I called as the door jingled lightly, shutting itself. They smiled and called back, but, dare I say it, thought their sissy asses were to manly to hug me. I scoffed.

"How does Rick feel about Lillia being sick?" I asked after I had ordered new watering cans and such. The old ones were getting rusty. The whole room seemed to stop.

"Rod." Was all Saibara muttered. I looked at Grey for an explanation, who was currently trying to hide himself behind his hat.

"Care to explain?" I asked, irritated. He looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"You're going to hate it. He did the last thing the town was expecting him to do. He did the same thing as Rod. That's all I can say." Grey stated. I was abashed. How dare he! I was going to have a word with Karen.

"Yes, little Missy, go on and storm to the supermarket to see Karen. I know that's what you're going to do, isn't it?" Saibara sighed. I looked at him sharply.

"Damn straight!" I answered, and walked out of the door in a huff. Karen was going to have hell to pay for letting Rick leave his Mother with clumsy Popuri like that, just when she needed him the most!

. . .

**Author's Note- Is this longer? I hope so. And, please, I need votes on what story to start after this one. Wait, before anybody goes, I have something to say. On my profile, I have a poll on what character you like the most. Whichever character wins gets a side story babysitting the kids! So, go vote now! whimpers Please?**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Review Corner

_LazuliteRose- I'm glad you told me that- Right after I finish this chapter I'm going to go through the whole story and edit the chapters before this one- thanks for the advise and pick me up. And, I'm going to put some Julia/Skye moments in this chapter or next chapter, kay?_

_Trying To Breakaway- I'm glad you did, because I think I confused myself. Anyway, a bit more of that kicking Skye's ass this chapter, I think. I'm not sure. We'll just have to see, won't we?_

_10Join-Fei- Thanks, and, the M is for a chapter or two coming up- sorry, if I never said that anywhere._

**Author's Note- Hello? Anybody out there? I **_**hope**_** that last chapter wasn't **_**that**_** bad...please tell me it wasn't. Seriously though, I know I've lost reviewers. Or, is everybody just magically busy? I was hoping to get more than 3 reviews for the last chapter...I made it longer...did I insult somebody? If I did, sorry...**

. . .

"And you let him go!" I ranted, not noticing how Karen looked as if she wanted to bash my skull in until a second later she actually attempted it with her hand. Whimpering, I looked at her. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For scaring away customers, you idiot!" She answered, clicking her tongue. Sure enough, as soon as I came in, looking like I wanted to give hell, people started pouring out. I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Sorry?" It sounded more like a question than statement, so I tried again. "Sorry Karen. But, still, why did you let Rick off like that?" She sighed and flicked her hand toward her room in the back of the store, and I nodded and started toward it, her behind me, more than likely contemplating on whether to lie to me or not. I scoffed at the idea. Nobody could lie to me, period. I had three eyes, whatever that had to do with it. My Grandma in the city used to say that to me when I lied about not doing my homework.

"Okay." She sighed again, more out of exhaustion than anything else, I noted silently, as she sat down on the bed, me already beside her near the headboard.

"Rick got the idea about a month after Lillia was diagnosed again, but this time her medicine wasn't strong enough to keep the sickness away- her immune system was weak as it was, having to fight the sickness away for all of those years. Anyway, when I asked him why he was doing it, since he hated his Father for doing the exact same thing so many years ago, he said it just seemed right. Whatever the hell that means..." Karen muttered the last part, but swelled up like a hen a few seconds later, her old flame back. "And he left me with the kids, all alone, and now I have to stay and take care of the supermarket alone, since Dad is sick and has to stay in bed more often with Mom taking care of him, not to mention on most days I have to take care of the Poultry Farm, too, because most of the time Popuri is a mess, crying whenever she walks into the house!" She screeched, now pacing the floor. I looked at her.

"Really? You would think this whole town fell apart after I left, and the Valley, too..." I murmured. Karen came back to her senses and sat down again.

"Oh, it did. With Lillia getting sick and Rick leaving, not to mention Won almost cheating Barley out of his farm in a poker game, too." Karen was about to continue, but I cut her off by saying something.

"What? Barley was almost cheated of of his farm? I swear, you would think May could keep a better leash on him." I stated, and Karen's eyes snapped.

"That's why he played poker! He was ranting about how May was always trying to keep him on a leash, and how he felt just like a young teenager, instead of an old man. Then, after one particular fight with May about him being an old man, he went to the bar at Doug's and Won found him there, and challanged him to a poker match. Won, of course, cheated, but Barley found out at the last minute. I guarentee you, had Barley been really drunk, he would have lost it. You'd be amazed at how much liquor that old man can hold." Karen concluded.

"I suppose I would be." I answered, completely forgetting about why I came there to rant about Rick.

"Anyway, how's it been with Skye? I hear the farm is in ruins." Karen's tone of her voice was apologetic. I nodded thoughtfully.

"It is. To tell the truth, I didn't realize how attached to it I was when I was leaving. I was just thinking, 'I'm never coming back.' And, whoopdidoo, here I am, after so many years. I don't remember how many." I answered her truthfully.

"Hm. I see..." She started, but I cut her off.

"No, you don't." I remarked. Karen smiled and got up, stretching her limbs.

"No, I don't guess I do. Well, come back anytime, Julia. Our doors are always open. If you have money." Karen added and I laughed.

After going around town for my rounds of the day, I walked into the Inn around 8. "Anybody here?" I called. Nothing. Huh. Must be in bed or something. This early, I wouldn't think so, but, hey it's not my problem. I sighed and slapped some money down on the table as I walked by it. Going up the stairs, I heard fighting. Being the nosy person I am, I made myself a shadow on the wall and strained my ears to hear better.

"We can't, Dad! I don't want my kids taking over this stupid Inn!" I heard Ann yell. Woah. I wonder where Cliff is...hmmm...nothing like a good mystery to keep you up at night...Or annoy the hell out of you during the day...

Ah so they were fighting over what was going to happen to the Inn after Doug kicked the can...no matter...wait. Yes, that is a matter. If they're fighting upstairs, how am I going to get into my room I just kinda maybe paid for?!

"I'm goin' in..." I muttered. Just sound the theme music of Mission Impossible and this moment would be perfect.

"Hello?" I said loudly as I walked into the hall upstairs. Man, I must look like an idiot. Or an eavesdropper. Or both. Whatever.

Ann whirled around, surprised, and Doug looked like he just had an epiphany. Opening her mouth and closing it several times, lie a fish, no doubt, Ann looked at me and finally said, "Hey Julia! So, how much did you hear?" She asked sheepishly. Doug snorted.

"It's obvious she was eavesdropping, Ann. Can't you see that? Any senseible preson would eavesdrop at a give chance." He answered, as if stating the obvious. Ann glared at him for a good 5 seconds before turning to me again.

"Room? Of course you need a room, you're in an Inn, upstairs, finding a room..." Ann babbled nervously and Doug slapped his forehead tiredly.

"Take the one on the left, Julia. We can talk in the morning." He said, and grabbed Ann by the arm to more than likely presume the conversation they were having before I so rudely interrupted them. As Doug was walking away, I noted carelessly he looked as if he were getting on in his years.

. . .

After being in town for two more days, I decided I needed to get home. I had dawdled a day, anyway, doing nothing so I wouldn't have to go back so early- Nicole and Lumina probably wanted to kill me. But, sheesh, I only gave them each one job that shouldn't have even taken one day! Well, they _were_ pampered little girls, anyway, so it was probably harder for them than it was me, considering I had grown up in a family so dysfunctional I had to care for myself when I was a little girl. But, that was beside the point.

I sighed when I reached the little hill that led me to my impenetrable doom. I trudged up the little hill grudgingly and was surprised at what I saw.

The whole plot of land that I planted crops on and such was clear of any debris, period, and had a couple crops from Vesta's growing, not to mention the barn and chicken coops looked clean, and the animals I had ordered were outside grazing, and my few chickens I had ordered were clucking away- I think I even saw one chasing Hayden with Amy laughing behind a coop, but I wasn't sure because it was a little far away. I frowned again though, right after I had smiled. There was still the nasty house to clean up, that had taken up dirt and mud and gathered it up disgustingly for years without anybody cleaning it.

Frowning, I walked into the house, expecting hell for staying away so long, but, instead, all I found was Skye, wearing a pink frilly apron, cleaning the floor with a mop. I couldn't help it- I laughed. Who wouldn't? Surprised, he looked up, but, unfortunately, tripped and fell into the water bucket placed beside him.

Concerned, I walked over to him and helped him up. As he dusted himself off, I couldn't help but laugh again. Skye- deadly thief- in a pink frilly apron. He smiled slightly. "Yeah. It does look kinda silly, doesn't it?" He asked. I smiled a little too.

"Well, I would say it doesn't, but that would be lying." I admitted. He tilted his head cutely and I wanted to coo, but kept myself in place. This is the man that cheated on you with a whore! I kept reminding myself, but everytime I look into his eyes, I melt, but I also hurt at the same time, knowing those eyes betrayed me.

"You lie alot, you know. Like that time when you first came to the Valley- you lied when you said you weren't interested in me." He teased. I frowned.

"You stole my prize winning cow. Of course I wasn't interested in you." I answered mechanically. I loved that cow- and I can't even remember it's name. Sad.

"I needed milk!" He protested. I looked at him with disbelieving and amused eyes.

"Did you ever think of stealing milk instead of a live cow?" I scolded. He just looked at me, surprised.

"Wow...I never thought of that...heheh." He muttered, then started walking toward the bathroom. "I need to change." He said, stting the obvious. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

I walked to the door, about to go out the look at my animals, before I stop myself. Did I just reminence on a friendly time with Skye? Oh damn. I think I'm falling for him again.

Not good.

. . .

**Author's Note- I think this is shorter than last chapter, but I was trying to get some past in there. Well, the past we haven't already seen. Anyway, I need to say something...damn, I forgot what it is. Sorry. If I remember, I'll tell you next chapter. Oh yeah! If you go to my profile it says when the next chapter of this story will be out. Yeah, I think that's all I have to say.**

**R&R, Pretty Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Review Corner

_Trying To Breakaway- Yes, yes, bad mommy! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm wondering if that many people even read this thing anymore._

_10Join-Fei- Ah. I was trying to make her more of the- what's the word...well, something other than what I made her out as. I couldn't seem to find another way, though._

_lalalagirl- Great! And, I was trying to get something funny in. I don't think I'm doing such a good job, though- not much of a comedian._

_Song Of The Sparrow- Thanks!_

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!**** (i sound like im on one of those commercials that say 'please listen to the following! they're so annoying...)**

**Author's Note- To everyone who reviwed the author's note I had a few days ago- thank you. You helpd me- alot. I've decided that I'll try to be friends with her. I'll try. I don't think I'll ever trust her again, but I can still try to be friends, and if it doesn't work, I'll be out for good. And, to whoever gave that review saying I should tell someone who wasn't on the internet- kinda hard to do. You see, my other best friend isn't good with feelings, Lindsey (other friend) is just a friend, not a best friend, so I don't feel like I can completely trust her, and Andrew...Andrew is male. Anyway, I also need to say this. I feel like not many people are reading this. Yes, alot of people have me on their favorites and stuff, but the last few chapter have been drastically dropping in review numbers. Like, on one chapter I had 9, the next 3. That's seems alot for me, so I want to say this- 10 reviews and I update quicker? I know that I have more than 10 people reading this story...I hope. And, to all the people who said they hoped my grandfather got better- he's really good, but they don't think he'll be able to walk again, and my grandmother just seems so...lost without him, you know? She hasn't left the hospital since the accident, and that was like, 2 weeks ago. I don't worry, though- worrying is like rocking in a rocking chair, you can do it all day, but it'll get you nowhere. (Yes, I watch Dr. Phil. DO NOT LAUGH!) And, iheartnejiandDidara- welcome back!**

**Hanabi-chan**

. . .

Sometimes you can't help what you do, and that's your downfall. But, others times, when you can't help what you do, it's actually a good thing. You never know, though, _what_ it will turn out to be in the end.

Most times it will turn out bad. But, if it doesn't, when it turns out good, it's almost always _way_ better than good. It's perfect.

How many people would be willing to take that risk, though? How many would be willing to wear their heart on their sleeve? The truth is, not many.

I was the same as those people.

Never willing to completely give myself away. That might have been what drove Skye to cheat- I never did know, nor will I ever know.

Just like I'll never know why I volunteered to do this.

I was currently in the kitchen, helping Skye make breakfast. You see, I had conveniently woke up the same time he did, and after watching him fumble with the stove, I kinda felt sorry for the guy, and volunteered to help.

Not that I cared if he burnt himself, or anything. I just wanted my kids to have an edible breakfast, myself included. Eating burnt food wasn't on my to-do list.

"How did you do this for all these years?" I questioned as I put on a plain white apron. In all honesty, I wondered why he wasn't wearing this one instead of the pink fluffy one last time. Makes a person wonder, sometimes. He grinned and I slapped my hand over my mouth in mock horror.

"Curry every night?! What a felony!" I stated, mock horror etched across my tanned face. He rolled his eyes and turned on the stove, grinning to himself at his achievement.

"It's not that bad. The kids ate it half the time. The other half they tried to stick it down my pants..." He muttered the last part and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Waz goin' on?" Nicole asked sleepily as she walked through the door, pink bunny slippers on and dark brunette hair tied up. I blinked.

"Breakfast?" I suggested. Her head shot up so fast I swear she got whiplash.

"It's done?" She asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes and took some milk out of the fridge.

"We haven't even started, idiot." I answered, clicking my tongue at her stupidity. She turned back into her half asleep state.

"Why did I wake up, then? I always wake up to the smell of food! Other times I just don't wake up." She added and I looked at her incrediously.

"In all honesty, I don't see how you wake up at all." I stated truthfully as I poured the contents of the carton into seven separate glasses that were put on the table not-so-strategically by Skye.

"I'm offended!" She cried, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You're offended by everything. The other day, you were offended Griffin thought you were 23 when you wanted him to think you were 22." Skye said, measuring some water in a cup. Nicole huffed and stomped away dramatically. I had been watching the scene in amusement, unnoticed.

"IS BREAKFAST READY?!" A tiny voice yelled.

"NO, STUPID! IF IT WERE READY WE WOULD SMELL BURNT FOOD!" Another voice answered. I looked at Skye, my eyebrows raised.

"He better have been lying." I stated, unamused. Skye gulped and turned back to his cup so I couldn't see his face.

"Maybe?" He finally answered, voice wavering. I raised my eveybrows even higher and whacked him upside the head.

"Idiot." I muttered, and turned my back to him. I could _feel_ him rolling his. Don't ask me how- I just _could_!

"I'm not that bad. Atleast I cook." He defended himself and I just laughed.

About 30 minutes later, at 6:00 a.m., breakfast was ready. I was quite proud of myself, in saying I hadn't actually cooked a real meal besides some toast or something in years, whilst Skye just looked...hungry. Yes, hungry was the word. He really needed to shave...I would talk about that to him later...wait. What? I was losing it. We were _not_ married. Not not not!

"It actually looks like food..." Hayden's mouth was really watering. I found it quite cute.

"Mama, can we go and see Nina at the clinic? Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee?" Amy begged. I smiled.

"Sure, but go with Skye. I don't like clinics." I answered. _Because people go there to die, not get better. _I silently added. Amy grinned and started to jump up and down in her chair.

"Come on, Hayden! Let's go now!" She called as she ran through the door. Hayden grudgingly got up, but stuffed a pice of toast in his mouth, and Skye had to start running after them.

I could only hope Nina got better, and not worse, like Mother did.

. . .

**Author's Note- Never fear! I'm updating again on Saturday, which is why this is so short. On a side note, have I ever told anybody that I'm waiting for a flame? In all honesty, I've got to get one sometime. I know not everyone that reads this story likes it, so i've been waiting...yet no flame. Anybody who wants to is welcome to. I don't mind. Anyway, I'm just curious. Does anybody besides me read Twilight? I've read each book like...5/10 times. Yes, I'm obsessed. Ieven have the date that Breaking Dawn is coming out on my calender.**

**R&R (please?) Hanabi-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ- You guys are all perfect. I can't understand how you all put up with me and my constant problems. And, I'm ending my friendship with my friend that lied. It's not worth it. And, to those who are still reading this, my dog just gave brith to four puppies! She's a Shi Tzu, and I think the Father of the dogs is our other dog, a small black and white terrier. And, I think I'm going to start Karate, and I'm starting Piano again next summer...but I don't understand why any of you would be reading this, but I felt like rambling. Anyway, Granny's good and coming home in a few weeks (She broke her femur, not her hip), and my Grandpa in the hospital (the one in the car crash) is doing good, too. But, frankly, i don't like hospitals, and I feel bad when I don't go and see them because of it. And, I have an astigmatism in both of my eyes, not to mention the glasses I've been wearing were damaging my eyes, so I'm going to get new glasses tomorrow or something, and then in December I'm getting some really strong contacts. And for those of you who read this, I aplaud you. I don't think I could. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon...and I don't think I've been putting this in earlier chapters.**

. . .

I pursed my lips and looked out the window again. It was pouring rain, and I was debating on whether or not to go outside and get the kids and Skye. They had been gone for a few hours, and I was getting worried. About the kids. _Not Skye. No, not Skye._ I had to remind myself repeatedly, but it never truley worked. As hard as it was to admit, I supposed I was worried about him, too.

"Julia!" Nicole called from the guest room, and I reluctantly pried myself away from the window and walked towards her.

"What?" I asked, sitting down in the sparcely decorated room. We never had the time to do anything to it, and it seemed over the years, Skye didn't either.

"You wanna go see if they're okay?" Nicole asked me, reffering to the kids, and I supposed Skye. She was putting on a purple sweater, and I sighed.

"Why would we need to? They've probably just been held up by Grant or somebody and are at their house right now, waiting for the rain to let down." I stated, repeating to Nicole what I had been trying to get myself to believe for the past two hours. She looked up at me and smirked.

"We both know that's not true, honey. Now, you want to go or not?" She asked again, but had already threw a light grey sweater at me before I could answer. I sighed and followed her through the hall, until we were at the door.

"Got an umbrella?" She asked me. I slowly nodded.

"Yeah," I answered, but added, "But it's outside." She looked at me, annoyance clear on her face.

"Why the hell would you keep an umbrella _outside_?" She asked, but rolled her eyes anyway.

"Fine. We'll just use mine." She stated, and walked to the guest room and back in a matter of five seconds. It was a normal umbrella, red, white, and green. She opened the door, and we were met with a loud clap of thunder, resulting in Nicole wincing. I smiled knowingly and grabbed the umbrella, opening it and putting it at an angle so we both were covered by it.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone. What, forget your scare of thunderstorms?" I asked teasingly and she glared at me as we made our way down the small slope that connected my farm with the town.

"I am _not_ scared of thunderstorms!" She called above the thunder, but right that second she happened to see lightning streak across the dark sky. Horror etched across her pretty face.

"That could have hit me!" She screamed, and ran back into the house before we were even down the slope, taking the umbrella with her unconsciously. I snorted and kept walking. Yes, I was soaked, but I was bored, and I was already some ways from the house, so I saw no reason in going back like Nicole had already done.

So, being me, I kept going. I knew I was going to get a cold or something, but the Inn was close, and the kids might have been there, and Skye.

. . .

"You know, you didn't have to come to check on us. We were coming back in a minute, anyway. Amy just wanted to stay at Ramona's until the rain let up." Skye explained as we walked across the wet ground. I pouted.

"I was _not_ the one who brought up coming here. Nicole did, but then got scared and carried her fraidy ass back to the house before we even got a little ways from the farm." I defended weakly, but he saw the look in my eyes and just laughed.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it." He declared, wheezing.

"Stop laughing!" I pouted.

"Why would I stop laughing when it's obviously funny?" He asked, doubled over.

"Because, _I said so._" I answered, and he looked up, his eyebrow raised.

"You haven't talked like that since Hayden tried to get in the cookie jar before dinner and fell down, breaking his arm." He commented.

"Well, I just did." I answered, twirling a lock of auburn hair around my finger disinterestingly.

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked from behind us. I frowned suddenly. It was taking way too long to get home...and I looked back, surprised that we had past it and were on the bridge toward Vesta's.

"No...We just past it...And I don't see how we did. Ah. Julia was leading us. And she has horrible sense of direction. Though, since the Valley is so close together, I don't know how she missed the farm..." Skye murmured and I hit him in the shoulder, causing him to wince and cradle his injury.

"You were leading!" I objected and he rolled his eyes.

"No, my dear, you were."

"You were!"

"No, you were!"

"You-" A pause, "Hey! They left us!" I cried and Skye turned a lazy teal eyeball behind us.

"So it seems." He didn't look like he cared. I pouted.

"I'm leaving you."

"For a second time?"

"Ouch." Silence engulfed us, unless you count the squishing of wet grass under our feet, and the occasional bird chirping.

As I was walking up the slope to the farm, I slipped and braced myself for the impact on the wet ground that never came. Interesting. Is god looking down on me? Nah, Skye.

"Clumsy as ever." He commented, pulling me up effortlessly. A sigh escaped my pale pink lips.

"And you have to comment on that, don't you?" He didn't look pleased at my outlook.

"You're supposed to be grateful I didn't let you fall, not snap my head off." Skye stated, starting to walk again.

"What if I don't want to?" I shot back.

"Conniving little-"

"I swear, if you finish that sentence with bitch, I will personall make sure you won't be able to say anything else for the remainder of your pitiful life." I repriminded him and he chuckled loudly.

"Amazing, that you can still insult me and leave with the utmost pride that you did so..." We were at the door to the house now, and my hand was at the doorknob, about to turn it, before a large pale hand engulfed my small pale one, and I looked up, startled. Skye just smile coolly at me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you-" I started, but was cut of when a mouth convered mine, but was gone the next second.

"Nothing. Just wondering what I missed all those years." He murmured, then walked in the house and shut the door in my face, but I was too startled and confused to react properly at the moment.

. . .

**Note- I really wanted to make this chapter longer...but you just need to stop at certain points, you know?**


	10. This is a chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon. Read note at bottom.

. . .

I wasn't crying.

I was hyperventilating. I mean, come on. He kissed me and acted as if it were nothing at all. What does he expect me to do, forget it? It seemed like that's what he did.

After a few seconds of shock, I had entered the house, seemingly happy. I wanted to show him that no matter what he did, I could resist him. I could.

I thought I could, at least.

I was now sitting on the couch, sighing. The kids were who knows where- it had stopped raining hours ago-, Nicole was in the guest room, flipping through the channels, and Skye was currently sitting at the kitchen table, a book in hand, looking like the sexy bastard he was.

I had to say something.

"Skye-" I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it, sitting the book down and sighing.

"Look, Julia, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, and it'll never happen again. But it's hard, you know? You leave me without a word and I don't know where the hell you are, if you're married again, if you have kids, or anything. And when I first say you again, it took all I had not to throw myself at your feet. But I'm sorry, and I can make that last kiss last a lifetime, because I know it'll be the last one I'm getting from you."

That was a long winded speech for him, and I was shell shocked, but I needed to say something.

"You don't know that," I whispered, "You don't know. It may not be the last kiss." I didn't know what I was saying, or doing, but I stood up from the couch and slowly inched my way towards him.

"Julia, what are you-" He was just as confused as I was, but for once, I wanted to be the one to take control. I...wanted it to be like before he cheated on me, I wanted...to make love to him. Slow, passionate, love.

Because, like he said, I could make it last a lifetime if I needed to.

**LIME ALERT**

Attacking his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap. I hadn't done this since forever, and he still had that faint scent of plain Skye and some curry.

"Julia..." Unlike me, he seemed to have some resolve left, but it diminished quickly as I fumbled with his belt buckle. He moaned loudly, and I smiled against his lips. I still had game.

I was surprised when he picked me up and dashed the small distance between the kitchen and master bedroom. He sofly let me thunk on the covers, and attacked my neck. I finished my job with his belt buckle, and seconds later he kicked his pants to the ground. I wasn't that surprised when he started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt.

I let my hands roam his chest under his shirt, a faint voice in the back of my head repriminding me, but it was too small to matter now. All that mattered was what I was doing right now, and Skye. Only Skye. And...and...What else was important to me? What...

"The kids!" I gasped, sitting up and covering myself up with my unbuttoned shirt. I scolded myself internally for forgeting why I was here in the first place, but his large warm hands felt so good against my skin that had been cold for so long...

Ugh.

**END LIME (okay, it was tiny. I'm new. Sue me.)**

"What about the kids?" He asked, breathing hard and struggling to find his pants.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Hayden and Amy burst through the door, and I blushed to my roots at being caught in such a predicament, by my kids, no less.

Oh, wait. I was with my husband. Well, that didn't better things.

"Go out, Hayden, Amy. Mommy'll be out in a minute." I told them, my voice shaky. They nodded, shutting the door behind them. Sometimes I wished I could have their naiveness.

Skye looked at me with worry.

_Oh god,_ I thought to myself, _Now I've led him on._

But, didn't I want what just happened, also? Didn't I say I wanted him, at least in my mind?

I was so confused, and somewhat hurt, though I didn't know why. Did I want to know why?

I felt the bile rising in my throat. I had to get out. I had to leave, where no one would see me.

I pushed through Skye and ran out the door, not saying sorry. I ran and ran and ran, until I was far into the woods, and only then did I let myself start to cry and throw up.

My stomach was emptied of what little contents it had only seconds later, and I dry heaved for minutes after that, before collapsing on the ground and letting the sobs wrack my body until I had no tears left to cry.

It must have been an hour or longer since I left. They would be searching, but I couldn't bring it in myself to go see them. I couldn't. Not yet. I had alot to think about.

What did I want? That question echoed in my mind, endlessly. In the back of my mind, I knew the logical answer. My kids. But I was tired of being logical. I was so tired of having to be the smart one.

Had I been smart, though, to leave without answers? I was so confused, and felt like throwing up again.

I ran a hand through my silken brunette hair and sighed. It was closer to 2 hours now, and was getting dark. It would be better to get back soon. I was sure Nicole was worrying her head off.

I looked up to the sky, it barely seen through the canopy of the woods. I smiled softly as the crickets chirped. It was nice to alone for once, considering the circumstances.

But I needed to get home. Sitting up, I walked slowly through the woods till the light of my house came into view.

Nicole opened the door and popped her head out, and seeing me, screamed happily.

"JULIA!!"

She ran out, along with the kids, and I was tackled into a huge bear hug. I dimly saw the outline of Skye's body standing at the door, his weight mostly on one foot.

"Julia, I was so worried..." She rambled on as we walked slowly towards the house. I laughed.

"I noticed," I smiled, "And it was sweet of you."

"We-well, you're my friend!" She blushed, "I'm supposed to be worried if you go missing!"

"It's okay," I smiled. "Don't worry."

Nicole just rolled her eyes.

. . .

Note- Some have expressed concerns that I shouldn't put my site on here, and I will take it off at the end of the day. And I know this is short, and since I don't have my documents still...I just wanted to give ya'll something.

To those who think it wasn't right for me to put my site on here, I planned to take it off. But you have your rights to express concerns, and I'm glad you all did. I want your opinions on everything I do, story wise, or if it has something to do with my story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- See bottom.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon, nor the following poem.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Fall, rain, fall_

_fall on the earth, _

_the frozen earth._

_Flow, tears,_

_as the springs well up,_

_as the stream flows,_

_as the sea urges,_

_endlessly,_

_endlessly,_

_flow, bitter tears,_

_out of the ice that's melting,_

_out of the heart that's thawing,_

_as the rain falls,_

_as the stream flows,_

_flow, tears,_

_loosen pain,_

_carry away grief,_

_cleanse, tears, the dammed up heart,_

_the frozen heart,_

_as the rain washes,_

_as the stream sluices,_

_as the ocean scours,_

_the land-_

_scour, tears, my heart,_

_my swollen heart._

_My tears are fallin with the rain,_

_my tears are flowing with the stream,_

_drifting away in the water,_

_floating away in the stream,_

_whirling away in the swift river._

_My tears are mixing with the sea,_

_lost forever in the salt sea,_

_my griefs forever in the salt sea._

_Endlessly the sea shall bear them._

_Endlessly the sea shall bear them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I whispered to no one in particular, sighing in grievence, and holding my thin, vanilla colored robe close to my body as the early morning wind whipped my auburn hair around in a frenzied, erratic way.

"I suppose, if you get to keep them," A deep voice sighed to my right. Through the corner of a hazel eye, I studied Skye for a minute- his sleek physique, his wild mane of silver hair...his intolerable bad boy turned good attitude. I had to look away. I wouldn't be able to bare staring in the face the one thing....the only thing I wanted in the world....right after giving it up....giving _him_ up. For what?

Feminist pride.

We were silent for a while. An embarrassed, hurting, depression like silence on my part. I wanted to hold him, hug him, tell him I _wanted_ him. I needed him...so badly. I was crying before I knew it. A silent, praying, _I'm falling and no one will be there to catch me this time_, cry. I couldn't take it.

Now I was sure he could hear me cry, but he didn't say anything. Nothing. Just stood there. I wouldn't have even been sure if he was still there, if not for his steady, calm breathing.

_Steady_._Calm_._Cool_._Collected_. _Something you're not, something you need. Something he is._ My conscience kept screaming.

I got the farm.

I got the money.

I got the kids.

But, guess what? I didn't care anymore.

I wanted _him_.

. . .

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, sobbing, into the darkness, "But it won't work out. I'm sorry. I just...want the kids."_

"I understand," He was smiling faintly, ghastly, even in the darkness, I could tell. I could always tell.

. . .

It wasn't the same. I was fixing breakfast, the kids were laughing, joking as children their age did, Nicole was acting goofy, like always, but I felt like I was in a bubble, ostratized from them all. Worst of all, I felt like Skye was getting farther and farther away by the minute. he was right there, in front of me as I slowly chewed on a piece of bacon, pretending to laugh at a lame joke Nicole said, but he seemed to....it was hard to explain, but I was losing him. _I was losing him_. I couldn't lose him.

"I've....got to go to the bathroom for a moment," I flashed them all a weak smile, amazingly convincing, as I stood up and quickly walked from the room, but I knew a familiar pair of teal eyes were following me.

. . .

_"What do you think, Julia? How about in a month? That should give you enough time to pack up and leave with the kids. You have an apartment in the city, after all. The kids'll fit right in. Skye'll be gone, too."_

I flashed the lawyer my award winning Noh smile. The smile that he could take however he wanted, the smile that only I knew was desperately sickly, so frightening because it was so weak. So weak without him. How the hell was I going to raise four kids without him? How did he do it without me?

_"That's fine."_

. . .

I threw up my breakfast into the toilet, then just sat there, just sat there. I had no more tears, but that was only worse.

I don't know how long I sat there, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Julia! Julia?" Nicole's voice was worried, "Are you okay? Do you need me to come in?"

"No, no," My voice was rushed, and rusted, "I'll be out in a moment."

I turned the sink on for effect.

. . .

_"Won't it be great, Jules?" Nicole grinned, "Finally! The kids, everything! And no Skye! Just how you wanted it!"_

Just how you wanted it. Just how you wanted it. Just how you wanted it.

_But I don't want it that way anymore, I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent, simply nodding my head in a convincing manner._

. . .

I brushed my teeth, then splashed my face with water and put some clothes on. I wasn't in the mood for a shower, and, after I was done, I plastered on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Hey, Nicole," Surely she would see through my act, I thought, but she didn't, and only grinned before skipping off back to the breakfast table.

"Mommy!" Hayden looked up from his breakfast, "Are we leaving today? I don't wanna. Daddy's a good daddy, even though we played mean tricks on him."

If I could have cried then, I would have.

. . .

_"Hayden, Amy, Alice, Hunter," I smiled, my voice weak and my face pained, "We're leaving in a week."_

_"Away from Daddy? Daddy's a good daddy!" _

_My voice cracked._

_"You may see him some."_

"Yay!"

. . .

I went to the bedroom, one thought on my mind. I wasn't leaving. I would beg him to take me back, pride be damned.

"Skye," I knew when he entered the room. I heard the door click shut, and the shift of him turning towards me, "I can't leave. I'm not leaving. I can't leave you."

Then I was in his arms, and I felt safe, whole.

"Thank god," He murmured, "Thank god. I love you."

And I knew everything would be okay.

. . .

**Author's Note- Shitty ending? Yes? No? If you want to, any of you are free to write a sequel on your own. This story will always be my baby though, my first finished! And it only took me (looks up) about 8 months to finish it! I may do some editing, make it pretty later, but for now, it's officially done. I hope ya'll come back to see some more of my stories! I want to thank-**

**starbear264300**

**Authors_Note1**

**IheartnejiandDidara (how ya' doin'?)**

**Crystalheart27**

**Ghetto squirrel**

**Sanaki-xx**

**MewIchigo-chan**

**HajisChevalier**

**ICan'tDecideWhatMyPennameIs**

**HmGirly**

**xG0thicxKitt3nx**

**Aya-Chan4861**

**angel of death2345**

**lalalagirl**

**zoldyckgirl404**

**10Join-Fei**

**Kaipi**

**naru-chan13**

**Sky-Pirate325**

**Killah Bunnies Rule**

**x-Oreo Neko-x**

**AtemuManaForever**

**moonangeldragon**

**xokiiwii**

**AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED ME AND FAVORITED ME AND EVERYTHING! Everything everybody has done means alot! THANK YOU for putting up with me and my dramas and my shit! For one last time (I'm gonna cry)**

**Hanabi**


End file.
